


Don't Waste Samhain

by Leata



Series: Dark Sam [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Barebacking, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Claiming, Dark Sam Winchester, Demon Blood, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Grace-Soul Bonding (Supernatural), Halloween, Halloween fanfiction, Horror, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Immortals, M/M, Mates, Pet Names, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Regretful Sam Winchester, Ruler of Heaven Gabriel (Supernatural), Ruler of Hell Sam Winchester, Sad and Happy, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Samhain, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: This was the only night they had together. One night to fill a year's worth of joy and adoration. One night to express 540 years worth of emotions. One night to try to keep Samuel's soul together.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Dark Sam [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809619
Kudos: 17





	Don't Waste Samhain

**Author's Note:**

> So this randomly happened after seeing an amazing submission for Suptober by [ @thxodon ](https://thxodon.tumblr.com/post/631462690141962241/day-8-of-suptober-have-i-posted-every-day-no). I really couldn't stop going back to it until this plot happened.   
> 
> 
> Happy Halloween!

It must have been the hundredth time Samuel had walked down the long winding grassy path back to his village from his mother's lonely grave at the relatively new cemetery. Since her passing in his infancy his brother, father and himself had made the trip often, however today was one of the few times the youngest son went alone. His older brother and father were still gone, they had left to sell their finely crafted swords and Samuel's potions at the large market before the harsh winter. Samuel had, begrudgingly, stayed behind to mind the smith and his small apothecary, just as he always had. 

Samuel scrubbed at his face, wiping the tears that had escaped as he confessed his fears to Mary's headstone. The trip always took two weeks. Always. The dirt roads were dangerous, lined with robbers and sickness. Even if the two had made the journey countless times, Samuel knew it was well past a fortnight that his family had gone and still not returned. The twenty year old was already readying himself for bad news to trail down the road, knowing it was only a matter of time until word reached their small village with the reason for their delay. 

Samuel huffed out a breath trying to push away his worries, his arms hanging limp at his sides, looking up at the hill that stood between the cemetery and the outskirts of his village. His hazel eyes widened, snapping out of his worries in an instant, a bright shining light lit up the evening sky followed by pained cries. 

Samuel's legs moved slowly up the hill peering down at the small valley below him. His eyebrows rose as he looked down, spotting scorch marks within the fields of grass. The ashen spots circled the tree with twisted branches, which marked the way. Samuel's brows furrowed when he caught sight of a slumped figure resting against the trunk of the mangled looking tree. 

Samuel's long legs took off before his brain could think at the sight of the possibly injured man. Running full speed down the small hill, Samuel stopped just before the curled up figure. Samuel couldn't see any injury on the golden brown haired man as he crouched closer to the still body. 

"Are you injured?" His voice was gentle as he looked around them at the odd burn marks surrounding them. 

Sam frowned looking back at the golden locks of hair when he didn't receive an answer. His hand tentatively reached out touching a tense arm. 

"Leave me alone." The figure groaned out, his head rolled back against the thick trunk shifting away from Samuel's touch, he felt so tired. Honey eyes with flecks of blue bore into Samuel for the first time, looking over him, soul and all. "What are you...a glowing giant? Am I in Giant Country again?" 

Samuel blinked at the captivating eyes, unable to look away from the mischievous tint in the guarded hazey eyes. Samuel's voice caught in his throat, so lost in the man's teasing eyes that he hadn't heard the strange man's dazed words.  


* * *

  
Samuel adored Samhain, it was the one night a year he was free. Completely and utterly free. He could do anything he wished on the earthly plain, however he only wanted one thing. One someone. The one that was always waiting for him to rise. 

"Gabriel." His voice was hoarse like always, not used to having vocal chords. 

How long had they been doing this now? What had he even done on Samhain before coming to meet the archangel? The old warlock couldn't quite remember anything past the blood of his reign. Had there ever really been a life he had lived without the being. 

The old vine covered crypt always appeared so welcoming on his yearly visits. The warm light of the colored sky still hung low, drifting through the filtered colored window. The light danced through the colored glass, showering the lone stone tomb from the window embedded in the ceiling above Samuel. The dying light dancing through the multicolored depiction of green meadows and a golden winged light. The light brighter than the sun, which peeked around the thick branches of the glass depiction of the old tree, shining brighter than any star in the universe. 

Samuel's tried lashes blinked slowly against the fading light that washed over his body's final resting place. Attempting to slowly pull himself up from the cool stone, stiff fingers gripping the sides of the open casket. Samuel's black eyes looked over the stone room, the unsettling red glowing pupils catching the thick slab resting against a dimly lit corner. Hazel slowly overcame the hellish pupils, happy to be old enough to know the old rules of Samhain. Samuel would have the caring archangel until tomorrow's sunset. 

The stone crumbled below his feet as he stood from the cold stone box. The walls here were old, green vines growing thick between the widening cracks of stone that made the crypt. For all of its age, however, the crypt was well kept. The candles lit against the dying light leaving the cool air feeling warm. There was no dust nor evidence of visits from vermin, Gabriel's grace made sure of it. The old well used wooden chair that sat alone in the corner, held not one cobweb; instead holding fresh clean clothing. 

The risen warlock smiled tilting his head, the style was different this year. While his powers allowed Samuel to view and stay updated on changes throughout the rest of the year from Hell, Samhain was the one night he could touch and taste and feel. The old king had skin once more, nerve endings, taste buds. A truly human body and not the perversion he had turned himself into over the past thousands of years, for him at least, in Hell. 

Tentatively Samuel's long slim fingers wrapped around the crisp new denim. _He_ had left these not long ago, the smell of woods and air still clung to the clothing as gentle and bittersweet as a memory. Sam took a deep breath of the rough fabric, taking the time to lift it closer to his nose and enjoy the familiar scent of his lover. Compelled to cherish each piece of himself that Gabriel offered freely. The immortal raised an eyebrow with a raspy chuckle, upon inspecting the long sleeve shirt, at the center of it was a moose with the words, ' _Beware the Mighty Moose_ ', printed around it. 

Samuel stripped in the cool autumn air, adding the clothing he was wearing to one of the old cedar chests lining the back wall. The carefully folded clothes from last year added with a tenderness that was unfitting of the King of Hell's vicious blood soaked fingers. Standing nude in the brisk air, Samuel's fingers caressed a pair of pants from years ago. His eyes rolling over the rows of carefully folded linens Gabriel had gifted him over the decades. Releasing a low hum, Sam realized he would need a new chest again. The thought passing through his mind as he caressed a pressed cotton button up from a few years ago. 

The feeling of the new clothes comforted his still warming reanimated skin, _this spell always takes so much time to fully work_. He would always be grateful for the kindness of having someone waiting for him, never thinking Gabriel could ever want him again. That his tomb would be intact after what he had done. Samuel's fingers twitched over the black jacket, a kindness he didn't deserve. His long fingers clenched too tightly on the comforting jacket, the visions of his human death flashed painful and blinding behind suddenly closed eyelids. 

_... The raw glowing blue eyes filled with iridescent tears, the soft rage filled words begging him to stop. Words that he couldn't hear over the rising demanding call of power without control. The heavy smell of blood and the squish of human tissue between his fingers filled his senses. He couldn't stop. He needed more. His stomach ate at itself, the gnawing feeling eating away at him. The sudden overwhelming smell of his own boiling flesh, his own blood. The once gentle caressing grace tearing and burning through him. Screams different screams from the dying humans surrounding them. These screams were deep and animalistic filled with all-consuming pain and loss. It was his voice now, not the villagers screaming against the pain. His screams mixing with theirs, mixing with an echoing sobbing scream. Gabriel's screams blending with Samuel's, raging like a macabre choir of unimaginable grief and unspeakable pain. The blurred vision of Gabriel's face twisted in defeat and utter despair before Samuel's eyes melted within his skull. The image burned into his mind for eternity..._

**_I'm waiting for you, Sambo._ **

The voice was soft and teasing, taunting Samuel out of his thoughts. The cheer and happiness in Gabriel's voice was a harsh contrast to the haunting memory. Samuel's fingers, warmer and looser now, pulled the jacket around himself with determination. Gabriel was waiting and deserved Samuel's promptness. 

The warlock stretched and cracked his back as he walked on to the well carefored stone path, shaking the dark memory from his mind with force. The cobblestone that had replaced the lush grass of his youth, cracked under his shoes, holding its in place in front of one of the first crypts erected in the graveyard. Samuel's hazel eyes focused on the humming grass slotted between the old and new headstones, the very air alive with the thinness of the veil. The headstones seemed to shine and the green grass seemed almost blue in the crisp dusk air. Old eyes rolled to look farther out, the fields surrounding the old cemetery were smaller again this year. The town was still growing, it wouldn't be long before it would become a city. Taking a deep breath of the autumn air, Samuel's fingers rolled through his long brown locks forcing the crisp air through his unused lungs.

Samuel's long legs moved without thought as he walked down the candle lit path. Some of the locals were still caring for some of the headstones here, welcoming their ancestors home with a candle and offerings of food. Samuel's feet walked a bit faster down the path, knowing where Gabriel waited. His chest filling with anticipation as it did every year. He was coming home. The sights and sounds of the festivities reached his ear from the town just over the small hill. Samuel glanced to it, his feet stalling for a moment as he entered the small valley at the base of the hill, looking at the lights in the distance. His feet kept walking forward as the grass and dirt path gave way to asphalt, splitting off and leading to lights of the town. 

Temptation struck Samuel, _a pit stop wouldn't take long._ Just as Samuel's foot lifted towards the main road hovering in the air as his black eyes caught sight of the thick twisted branches of the old tree. The pulsing red eyes locked on to the twisted branches, drawn to it like a moth to a flame. His long fingers rolling over the rough bark. The touch of the rough bark and twisting thick trunk snapping hazel back over the glowing pupils. The gnarled tree a stunning reminder of Gabriel. The archangel's voice rushed to Samuel's mind, he couldn't be late. He couldn't forget. Samuel's mind filling with the memory of Gabriel's inpatient nature and his worry. 

"You take longer without the tree there, you know." Gabriel had said over two hundred years ago over their Samhain feast. 

Samuel's hazel eyes had looked up in surprise, his fork half way to his mouth as he looked at Gabriel from across their small wooden table. "I do not. What are you talking about this time?" 

The celestial had rolled his honey eyes, waving a fork at him. "Ever since our tree got sick four years ago, it takes you an extra thirty minutes to come home." Gabriel's voice had been snappy and pouting all at once, not amused with the King's tardiness. 

Samuel chewed slowly under the annoyed eyes he loved so dearly. His lips twisted into a frown. 

"I'm sorry, Gabriel?" His voice sounded more like a question, unsure how to apologise for his dark thoughts without the bright reminder of Gabriel along the road to keep him on the right path.

Gabriel had raised both of his brows at the weak almost apology shaking his head, tutting. He took a sure bite of his food snapping his fingers replacing the old tree along the small road with a thought. 

"Just for you, same as it always was. Don't wander off the path,Samuel. Come straight home." 

Samuel had nodded then, an obeying motion. The lack of increasingly interesting nicknames in Gabriel's words reminding Samuel the only place he was allowed to return to. 

Samuel didn't dare dottle now, remembering the warning in the archangel's golden eyes. The newest replacement of the tree stood tall against the dying light. This tree was the first place he had ever laid eyes on Gabriel, the brightest memory of both his unnaturally long human life and his royal afterlife. The tree outshone their twisted love story, whiting out the dark memories that led to Samuel's long ruthless reign in Hell. 

Samuel followed the shinning memory off the new road, his steps light as he moved over the gravel trail. The grey pebbled road never had been widened over the years, neither occupant ever owning a carriage let alone a car. Soon a small glow of light could be seen as Samuel walked along the long winding path through a patch of woods. An old stone cottage standing small between patches of grass and trees. Preserved against the trials of time and weather throughout the long centuries.

Gabriel had kept it, unwilling to let the brutal ending of Samuel's human life overshadow the lifetimes of happiness they had shared here. Samuel's feet stalled once more on the last leg of his walk home. Forcing his eyes to take in the sight before him, his thoughts swirling towards the distant cold memory of his first Samhain on Earth after claiming the blood soaked crown of Hell.

Gabriel had found him that first time, of course he had. The cries filling the air of that night too familiar for Gabriel to ignore. Samuel had filled his bloodlust, anger and regret in the town that once raised him, before finding himself standing at the meadow to their old home. Gabriel stood close to him, his grace twitching to be closer and screaming to stop him, stuck just as much as the blood coated warlock.

"It's still here? I thought it would be gone." Samuel had said, his voice filled with trepidation as it passed his blood stained lips. 

Samuel's feet had stopped then as they did now on the edge of their happy home. The stone walls were pristine, the ones Samuel had built with his human hands for them to share. Samuel had not been brave enough to return to that hallowed place of happiness. To take the first step over the line of such love when he was stained with so much blood. Not after what he had forced Gabriel to do. It had been thousands of years of blood and power for Samuel and hundreds of years trying to move on for Gabriel, neither was sure what to do with or without the other. Neither was sure what to do when the King returned that first Samhain. 

Samuel had stood on the edge of the gravel, unable to step farther onto the round large flat stones leading up to the house. Samuel still isn't sure what had called him back to the earthly plain that year. Punishment or guilt though curiosity was perhaps the most likely culprit to his interest then. Samuel stood then looking at their home, fear penetrating him for the first time in his afterlife. Petrified in the face of a place filled with love when he was once again plastered in fresh blood, his fingers dripping with it. Tears mixing with blood, tracking streaks down Samuel's stained face. The cottage had looked so much like a ship preserved in a bottle, perfect but abandoned and frozen in time and darkness.

Samuel tried to blink away the harsh memory from so long ago, focusing instead on the electric candle lamps that now lit the windows ahead of him. Samuel's legs kept moving, dragging him closer. Gabriel was waiting for him. Just like always.

" _Samuel._ " Gabriel's voice had sounded so defeated that first time.

Samuel couldn't stop the memory from replaying in his mind. Samuel had refused to turn and face Gabriel despite the desperate plea in his voice back then. Too afraid to see anymore of that grief stricken expression on Gabriel's joyful face. The one that haunted him day and night, plaguing what was left of his conscious, of Samuel's soul. He could feel the townfolk's blood dripping down his fingers and chin, _Wlhy not?_ He had supposed, though his lips unable to find any words to defend himself. 

Gabriel was silent for a long moment before Samuel could hear him move, knowing the archangel had shifted in front of him. Samuel said nothing, not realizing he had clenched his eyes shut. The twisted warlock could feel Gabriel's soul deep stare. 

"Your soul, Sam. How, how in only a thousand years…" Gabriel's voice was broken and distant, shock bringing him to a gaping mess.

Gabriel gaped up at Samuel begging him to look at him, to answer him. Samuel had known what his soul must have looked like then, twisted and black still swirling with his magic. Samuel's eyes had snapped open upon feeling a warm hand press over the center of his chest. It hadn't burnt him, like he expected, the hazel eyes found Gabriel's for the first time. Honey eyes entrenched with grief and boundless affection. Samuel tried to relax under the feeling of Gabriel's unsure grace so close to him, to relax against the inquisitive eyebrows and desperate longing.

"Why did you come back here, Samuel?" Gabriel's voice was rueful. 

Samuel couldn't guess why, he had caused Gabriel so much pain, had forced his hand and ignored his warnings. He had destroyed their life together and their home. 

"I missed you." Samuel offered desperately his voice had shook with the force of the only truth and emotion that was left in his soul.

Gabriel had smiled, a sad loving smile, then at the desperately sobbed words. Samuel still had some of his humanity left, still felt something. Hell hadn't taken the memories of Gabriel, yet.

The warmth radiating off the cottage brought Samuel staggering back to the present. His feet had taken the journey up the walk without any input from Samuel. Their home looked lived-in now and warm as if it was never truly empty anymore. 

The smile that now spread across Samuel's lips as he gripped the old brass handle was one of childlike anticipation. Long strong fingers twisted and pulled the knob, the familiar creak filling the night air as Sam opened the heavy handcrafted wooden door with ease. 

The moment his long legs crossed the threshold the smell of food and wine hit his nose, filling his heart with a familiar joy. Samuel was able to imagine he was just coming home from working in the apothecary he had worked so hard to expand and finding Gabriel already home. In the beginning Samuel would come home to find the hiding archangel playing around in the kitchen. The celestial's fascination with human cooking never vanished, even after almost six hundred years. The memory so fresh in his mind he couldn't help but call out the same now as he did then.

"Gabriel! I'm back!" His voice was filled with his smile and the warmth in his chest.

Samuel followed his nose and the sound of cooking. Looking to the left to the small corner kitchen and dining room, Sam could smell fresh air and wet earth under the smell of food and drink. His smile spread as he neared the source of the smell, passing the small table, where they had shared so many meals. Samuel's heart beat faster as he took the short steps from the doorway to the hearth lit space. Standing silently behind him, adoring him, Sam watched his light turn off one of the burners on the stove. 

Gabriel's brown hair was shorter this year and combed back leaving a few strands fraying around his face. The archangel still had the same vessel they had met in, determined to keep it, shuffling on his short legs searching their cluttered stone counters for something. His honey eyes scanning for the cream, knowing he had already taken it out of the fridge, too frazzled by trying to finish cooking his meal for Samuel to hear him enter. 

Samuel smiled carefree leaning on one of the back of the wooden dining chairs, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. His hazel eyes looking around them, spotting a covered bowl of whipped cream. He raised an eyebrow smirking as he walked behind Gabriel, unnoticed. The scraping sound of plastic wrap pulling from the edge snapped the celestial out of his fevered search. The last archangel turning just in time to see a guilty Samuel sliding his finger out of his mouth.

Gabriel gasped dramatically, hiding his happy smile easily, crossing his arms over his chest at the bold theft. "Samuel Winchester, King of Hell, hands out of my whipped cream!" 

Samuel chuckled, his head rolling back with it. The sound was robust and overjoyed. He had waited all year to laugh again, to see the only being that could tell him what to do. 

"But it's too good to wait for Gabby. I'm sure the cake or whatever it is you've made this time will taste perfectly wonderful without it." Samuel soothed teasingly, smirking as he dipped his finger in the cream once more popping the digit into his mouth before Gabriel could stop him.

Gabriel's lips parted and closed, too shocked by the brazen double dipping, his mouth slamming shut into a thin line, staring at his eternal lover. Gabriel was only able to keep up his fake outrage until Sam shrugged unapologetically at him dipping into the cream for a third time. Gabriel's cheeks puffing with his withheld laughter. Soon bent into Samuel's body laughing with his hand on the warlock's chest. The chest rumbling with Samuel's own laughter, pulling Gabriel closer to him enjoying the ease of them. 

This is what he cherished most about Samhain, the precious kindness and affection that Gabriel greeted him with each year. Somehow, Samuel had forgotten how breathtaking Gabriel was, the visions Samuel's powers allowed him of Gabriel never gave an honest portrayal. Even more so now with Samuel's tainted blood and soul, his eyesight enhanced, he was able to see so much more of him. Wide hazel eyes taking in Gabriel's glorious golden wings wrapped around them in the ether. Samuel could see the warm swirling scarred grace brighten just a bit as Samuel's arms wrapped tighter around his waist. 

"Look who's early tonight." Gabriel's warm eyes were bright with cheer and kindness. The jovial soft lines of his face seemed to relax and tease at the same time. Happy that Samuel hadn't wandered this year.

Samuel could feel the archangel look at him. Just as Sam looked at Gabriel's true form, Gabriel looked at what lay inside Samuel's old body. Sam knew Gabriel could see the twisted nothingness carved out inside of him, his soul was left shredded and warped beyond recognition now. They both knew a time was coming when laughter would not be so easily shared, that soon Samuel wouldn't be able to manage it. That the concept of love and affection would be lost to the tainted soul despite how desperately Samuel held on to his love for the beacon of joy in front of him. His soul would eventually crumble into dust and blow away into the deep pits of Hell. Gabriel was determined to enjoy the time they had left, to try to keep his Samuel with him just a bit longer. 

"You helped, along with the tree." Samuel's voice was laced with his adoration, amazed that this perfect shining light still came to welcome him home each year. 

Gabriel's lips had turned sad now, though ever smiling, the sight of Samuel enough to keep his smile even after seeing the damage Samuel had inflicted on his own soul. The archangel was wistful remembering how bright it once was, the brightest soul to walk the Earth. 

"I missed you, Sammoose." Gabriel's words came out soft as he rested his cheek against Samuel's chest and shoulder.

Samuel stood still in the warm heavenly smelling kitchen, holding Gabriel closer to him closing eyes and embracing the love and peacefulness radiating from the shorter being. Gabriel's warm hand laying over his hollowed out core before clutching the novelty tee. Samuel's fingers easily found Gabriel's chin, tilting his head up in an action that was impossibly natural and familiar, Samuel gently pressing his lips to Gabriel's. 

The kiss was gentle and slow, kissing as if they had more than just until next dusk. Samuel's hands found purchase on Gabriel's hips and cheek in an instinctive motion. A hum of bliss passed Gabriel's lips as he returned the loving kiss, his fingers reaching up to tangle with Samuel's long locks, the ones he knew so well. Neither needed to break the kiss for air or any other such thing any longer, simply cherishing the closeness. Simply remembering each other and falling easily into each other's arms. Gabriel let out another soft hum of satisfaction against Samuel's lips, relaxing and melting into the king's strong arms. Samuel answered in kind, slipping his tongue past Gabriel's soft plump lips. The archangel relishing in the lingering taste of cream and sugar. They clung to each other, lost in the peaceful exchange of tongues and lips. Bursting with emotion at being back in their small kitchen simply holding tightly to each other for what seemed like hours. The two only parting at the sound of an egg timer going off. 

"I made those pastries you liked so much last year." Gabriel said, breaking the kiss with a grin. 

Gabriel's arms were still looped around Samuel's neck, fingers toying idly with the short hairs at his nape. Samuel smiled widely leaning down and kissing him once more before removing his hand, with one last lingering caress, from Gabriel's jaw. 

"It all smells amazing Gabe. You know, I would be happy with one of those T.V. dinners they have now. You don't have to go to all of this trouble every year." Sam chuckled out, when Gabriel pulled away to bend and reach into the oven.

Sam turned away from his partner glancing over the set table brimming with an eclectic assortment of food and the spread of used and discarded ingredients filling their L-shaped countertop. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes letting the tray cool on a nearby rack, looking to Samuel motioning for him to sit. "What kind of welcome would that be?! What kind of mate would I be if I gave you that for our yearly date?" He shook his head as he made Samuel a hearty plate. "Besides, how else are you going to taste new things? These are the best new dishes I've tried this year. Humans have gotten really into traditional cooking again. It's not the same as when you were young, but it's good."

Samuel didn't take his eyes off Gabriel as he explained each dish as he tried it. The archangel sitting next to him telling him the tale behind each one. Diving into vivid descriptions of how the archangel had come across them. Samuel ate and soaked up every juicy story about places the old warlock had never gotten the chance to visit. Ones that he now never could, bound to Hell and only ever roaming Earth inside of a summoning circle. Gabriel kept the conversation flowing with the plans he still had for the rest of the year. Gabriel kept his stories fun and light, knowing Samuel wouldn't be able to understand his more emotional and empathic fueled tricks and adventures. Samuel's soul only had enough strength left to muster the overwhelming adoration left for Gabriel and Gabriel alone. Samuel couldn't understand why Gabriel would choose to punish someone for sympathetic reasons.

 _A few more years,_ the archangel thought as he looked over Samuel's gentle expression and complete focus on him, _and my Sammy will be gone_. Gabriel looked away for a moment taking a sip from his wine attempting to push the thought from his mind. Samuel knew his mate, the near soulless ruler looked down, squeezing Gabriel's hand tenderly trying to catch Gabriel's honey eyes. 

"Gabby... I'm still here. Promise." His hazel eyes showed the weak humanity clinging desperately to the memories and all consuming emotions he still felt for Gabriel. 

Gabriel nodded looking back at him, resisting the urge to glance down at his crumbling soul. "I know Samuel, I…" he sighed, his lips twitching. There was no point talking about, they both knew it had always been coming and neither knew what they would do when Samuel couldn't love him anymore, wouldn't listen anymore. "Hey, did I tell you about the party that Anna and Jo had yet?" 

When Samuel offered a dimpled smile and a shake of his head, not wanting to waste their time talking about something neither being could fix, Gabriel launched into the distracting tale of his sibling's failed party. The story led him to other festivals and parties he had gone to this year hosted by pagans, creatures and angels alike. Gabriel only ever mentioned the parties he had visited in which he hadn’t seen Samuel and never their work in Heaven and Hell. 

Samuel nodded and shook his head throughout Gabriel’s tales, finding he enjoyed most of the spicier dishes from Southeast Asia that Gabriel had prepared and that Dionysus still threw absurd parties. As King of Hell Samuel held a standing invitation to more of the unsavory parties, however parties had always been more of Gabriel’s sort of fun. 

While the two had attended hundreds of supernatural parties together before Samuel’s human death, it hadn't been the same after. Once Samuel had taken his place upon the throne and Gabriel on his, the two never graced a party together again. No one else understood them. How Gabriel could stand the sight of the one that had broken him so completely. How Samuel could be so cruel and cold but shower the golden beauty in nothing but blind devotion and adoration. Being alone together like this, Gabriel’s hand wrapped tightly in Sam’s as they shared whip cream covered pastries, was how they truly belonged. Sam left the parties to Gabriel and kept his burning realm under tight fisted control.

“Samalious, you have whip cream in your hair.” Gabriel chuckled, smirking at Samuel, interrupting his own story about a troublesome hunter he'd been tricking over last year. 

Samuel chuckled, grabbing his napkin, laying down his fork. “Honestly how do you keep coming up with these names? I remember when Sam was adventurous.”

Gabriel laughed leaning forward to help run the napkin through the shoulder length brown locks. “I think about you a lot, they come to me." Gabriel shrugged with a wink. "It's a gift, kitten.” 

Sam snorted his hazel eyes softening as he watched his lover. “How often do you think of me sunshine?”

Gabriel’s smile grew pulling back from him and tossing the cloth napkin back on to the table. He leaned back in his chair, a satisfied smile tugging on his lips. “Very often. Especially when I’m all alone the cosmic baths.”

Samuel’s eyes hazed at that, a sly smile creeping over his lips. His hazel eyes flickering down to the empty cream smeared plate. He had spied on Gabriel not long before their date in the pools of the archangel’s home in Heaven. Gabriel had known the voyeur was there lurking through the looking glass they shared and had continued to cry out for his far off lover. 

“Seemed like you missed me quite a bit then. You called out so often I bet all of the pearly gates heard you screaming for me, starlight.” Samuel’s voice dropped into a husky purr, licking over his bottom lip at the memory of Gabriel’s shining blinding grace. 

Gabriel let out a heated breath as the memory filled his mind with new additions. His eyes sliding shut as Samuel filled his thoughts. Diving into the memory, Gabriel could feel Samuel’s black and red twisted form stroke over his raw grace. The touch of his mate shocking his eyes open, glowing blue meeting laser focused red. 

“Let's find the bed Gabriel. I’d hate to break our table again.” Samuel’s words were suddenly a breath away from Gabriel’s shuddering lips.

Gabriel’s head nodded without thought, his hand finding his mate’s once more, yanking him close to him. Samuel groaned at the brute force, his lips sucking Gabriel’s bottom lip between them. Gabriel groaned as Samuel sucked on it, his wings stretching out and flying them to their large bed only a few feet away. The action pulled a hearty laugh from the demonic ruler as he held himself over the archangel's hips. 

“Did you miss me so much Gabriel, that you can’t even walk us a few feet?” He asked through his laughter, bending to kiss down his mate's neck. 

A soft sigh of peace escaped Gabriel's lips at feeling Samuel’s hands already working at removing Gabriel’s clothing. His head rolled to the side as he helped Sam strip him. “I’m impatient Sammoose you know this. A year is too much to make up for in one night.” 

Samuel smirked against the newly revealed skin sucking a pink nipple into his mouth lapping at it between his canines not answering until he let it pop from his teeth. Gabriel groaned arching to his mouth shuddering as Samuel lapped at the wounded nipple. 

“I plan to more than make up for lost time, my firefly.” Sam hummed, licking across Gabriel’s slim chest finding the other and biting down on it. 

Gabriel let out a soft cry bucking his hips against Samuel. His eyes filled with grace as the warlock lapped at the trickles of blood that leaked from his chest. Gabriel groaned, shuddering at the feeling of his grace infused blood seeping past the wound and into Samuel's warm mouth. Samuel suckled harder on the bruised bloody bud, grinding against Gabriel’s writhing body. Samuel let out a low groan as the taste of archangel blood filled his mouth, grace tingling like fresh sunlight over his tongue. Gabriel groaned racking his fingers through Samuel’s long hair as he drank from him, his fingers clawing at Samuel's jacket. The warlock lapping and suckling hungrily on the wounded nipple, his cock throbbing against Gabriel's leg. 

“Clothes Sammy, fuck.” Gabriel groaned his blue eyes rolling, needing to feel more of his skin, needing to feel that he was still whole. 

Samuel groaned looking up to the blue eyes leaning back and snapping his fingers with a wink. The action only made Gabriel roll his eyes ending in a flat expression. 

“Really hot shot?” Gabriel asked, raising a judgemental eyebrow.

“Very much so.” Samuel smirked, taking Gabriel’s hand in his and dragging it down his own chest. 

Gabriel groaned at the feeling of the toned muscles and tight lines of living tissue. Samuel watched him licking over his blood stained lips as Gabriel’s hands trailed lower. Gabriel smirked at the sight looking up at Samuel's shimmering blood stained lips and red glowing eyes, needing more. Gabriel let out a puff of hot air, pulling Samuel closer and wrapping his hands bruisingly tight around Samuel’s hips. 

“Come for a ride, Samuel.” Gabriel’s words weren’t a suggestion, knowing the blood hungry king needed to be controlled just as much as his hungry grace. 

Samuel smirked darkly, crashing into Gabriel in caged hunger. He wanted more of him needed to be closer to the mate he missed so dearly. Gabriel groaned his right hand wrapping around Sam’s thick cock squeezing it tightly. 

“I’ll have this later sweetie, don’t worry.” His voice was a coo against Sam’s harsh biting kisses. 

Samuel couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, biting into Gabriel’s bottom lip slipping his tongue past his lips as Gabriel’s left hand squeezed a firm cheek. The warlock bucked into Gabriel’s stroking hand only to spread his legs further over Gabriel’s legs. Gabriel’s right hand didn’t let up as he worked Samuel’s hard cock as his left hand spread Samuel’s cheeks. Sam groaned, sitting back giving Gabriel a better reach of his hole. Gabriel couldn’t help but look up at the glowing red pupils once more watching him with lust, his own blue hazed and focused on the tanned muscled creature in his lap. Samuel groaned at Gabriel’s wandering eyes, raising his right hand as his nails grew into long black claws, slicing into his own thigh with a dark smirk. 

Gabriel’s eyes glanced down to thick black blood from Samuel’s toned thigh. Swiping his tongue over his lips, Gabriel pulled his right hand from Samuel’s throbbing cock and dipped his fingers into the slow oozing blood before spreading Samuel’s cheeks once more. Samuel groaned at the feeling bucking back against Gabriel’s blood covered hand. Gabriel groaned wetting his entrance as Gabriel's fingers pressed against the tight rim, needing him now. 

Sam bucked his hip back unable to help but moan at the smell of his blood in the air, his fingers digging into the sheets as Gabriel’s finger pushed past the tight clenching rim. He let out a low gutal sound at the pressure when Gabriel easied the coated digit deeper. Gabriel’s cock twitched against Sam’s hips pumping his finger at a quick pace in and out of the tight twitching hole. Sam groaned, shuddering as Gabriel pulled his finger free swiping it in Sam’s still free flowing blood, shoving two coated fingers deep into him at once. Gabriel unwilling to wait to have what was his. 

Samuel arched at the feeling of Gabriel’s fingers shocking through his reanimated body. A deep growl escaping Sam's chest feeling the hungry shift in his mate’s grace. Gabriel’s growing need to be impossibly close to the blackened soul his grace had chosen so long ago boiling into something hungry and demanding. Sam couldn't help but whine in the face of it, his fingers finding Gabriel’s shoulders, claws growing once more to prick and dig into the muscle, marking Gabriel. 

Gabriel arched to Samuel's claws, grunting under the feeling his fingers only moving faster and more desperately into Sam. Spreading him too quickly, Gabriel leaned into the rip of Samuel's claws as they pulled from his vessel. Samuel moaned, rolling his hips with the spreading fingers burning inside of him, the scent of sunshine and earth mixing with magic and ash filling their noses as their blood mixed in the air. 

Gabriel moaned at the smell of both of them licking his lips hungrily, his eyes a blinding blue-white. “Now Samuel.” The archangel’s voice was not that of his vessel but one of his own, ringing with primal need. 

Samuel released a begging whine, his ass following Gabriel's hand as he pulled his fingers from Sam's aching hole, not wanting to be without the connection. Samuel hand blindly wiped his hand through Gabriel’s grace infused blood smearing it over his mate's arching chest, stroking and coating Gabriel’s thick throbbing cock with his own blood. Blue eyes watched clouded and blazing in the heated air of their bedroom, deep throaty moans tumbling past his lips as he watched as Samuel stroked and lubed his hard cock. Samuel groaned hurrying to position his dripping tight hole over the thick cockhead. 

Twin moans of bliss filled the thin wooden walls as Samuel lowered himself down on his mate, his tight hole stretching to accommodate Gabriel’s thick bulbous cockhead. Gabriel held still, his fingers reaching and clenching around Samuel’s hips keeping him close and easing his thick shaft deeper into his twitching hole. Samuel bucked as Gabriel guided him lower, his head rolling back shocked into silent moans. Samuel's hips rolled and bucked uncontrollably as Gabriel kept pulling his hips down, his hole clenching at the feeling of being so suddenly full. Gabriel groaned, his blue eyes rolling back at finally being inside him again, his grace singing with happiness flooding through the damaged bond. Samuel growled lowly at the warm ravenous grace that clung to the shredded remains of his soul. His lips shuddering out a husky pleasure filled plea for Gabriel to move. 

Gabriel bucked hard in answer, his finger clenching tight to his mate's hips, pounding relentlessly into him. Samuel whined bucking and rolling his hips with his, keeping up with the harsh inhumanly fast thrusts, pleasure spiking through his every fresh nerve. Gabriel groaned digging his fingers in deeper glowing eyes watching as Samuel bounced on his cock, Samuel’s own dripping with pre-cum against Samuel's defined abdomen. Samuel’s hands too busy clawing into any part of Gabriel he could reach to bother stroking his own aching cock.

The writhing king left unable to do anything more than take what the archangel gave him. The archangel fed him everything Samuel had longed for. Gabriel’s thrusts were harsh and demanding in a way only Gabriel ever could be. All the while Gabriel’s grace burned through his mangled soul, cherishing and loving the blackened bits. Bathing it in nothing but adoration. Samuel shuddered bucking against Gabriel’s hips a harsh moan tumbling from his lips as Gabriel hit his prostate over and over again. His fingers dug into Gabriel’s arms the smell of fresh blood filling his nose as Gabriel flooded his body with pleasure and his soul with love. 

Gabriel groaned watching him loving every reaction he pulled from Samuel. Basking in the pure affection Samuel's weak soul responded with, pouring everything the warlock had left to feel into his grace. His fingers digging deeper in Samuel's hips moving him faster on his cock. Growling as he clung to the feeling of Samuel's loving soul, Gabriel's jaw hanging open in a low groan at the feeling of Samuel's claws slicing into his arms. Gabriel bucked harder into Sam, feeling Samuel’s hole clench around him, knowing the moaning warlock was as close as he was. He growled lowly, feeling his wings twitch under him as claws ripped into his chest, arching to them as he leaked into mate’s tight hole. Samuel was his and he was perfect. The feeling of their blood covering them both, the scent of them filling the air and the way the strips of humanity lit up and welcomed him. Gabriel arched, his eyes glowing brighter as he slammed Samuel down hard on his cock, pounding into his prostate as he came deep inside of him, crying out his name in a voice that was only his. Samuel bucked, shuddering at the feeling of being filled, the burning warmth of Gabriel's seed as it filled him, pushing him into his own orgasm. Gabriel groaned feeling Samuel's hot cum land on his stomach, a satisfied smirk pulling over his lips. 

Samuel groaned, unable to help the habit of panting leaning down and rolling off of Gabriel to lay beside him. “Twenty minutes?”

“You need to find a spell that regenerates your body faster, kitten.” Gabriel grumbled, rolling his head to Samuel the warlock coming closer to lick clean the layers of blood from Gabriel’s chest.

Samuel chuckled against his blood smeared pectorals. “I did find a faster one, supernova. It was thirty minutes last year, remember?” 

Gabriel brows lowered, his lips pursing as he tried to remember finding himself unable to focus on anything other than Samuel’s gentle warm tongue against his chest. “I bet there’s a faster one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! I hope everyone stays safe! For writing updates follow me on Tumblr and Twitter for random fandom thoughts and thingys. Both are [@Leatafanfiction](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/leatafanfiction).


End file.
